


A Bird in Flight

by palmsandsunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Adoption, M/M, Parent!Kageyama Tobio, Parenthood, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Single Parents, but like not a dilf, kageyama the baby acquires a baby, oikawa is shooketh for like the entire first 1k words but thats besides the point, orphan!kageyama tobio, the F in DILF stands for (be)friend, you said "kageyama aint a dilf" so i said "fuck you ill MAKE him a dilf"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsandsunshine/pseuds/palmsandsunshine
Summary: At first, Oikawa didn’t get it. Tobio loves volleyball—maybe even more than he loves himself. He doesn’t have real parents or a family, so volleyball and his team at Karasuno are the closest things to his heart. The only things he has that are his. So why would Tobio miss a practice match for no reason?But then Oikawa understands: Asu-chan’s not Tobio’s, per se, but she’s the closest thing he’s come to truly loving.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	A Bird in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know if i'm going to add to this, i just had to post it and get it out there

Something smelled fishy in the Karasuno Gym. 

(Not literally. If anything, the gym smelled like rubber and sweat and cheap deodorant. Much too grotesque for someone of Tooru’s dignified tastes.)

As soon as Tooru stepped into the hot, testosterone-latent room, he could tell something was off with the atmosphere. Karasuno’s team was already warming up with practice serves on either side when Aoba Johsai arrived. While both teams bowed to one another as Aoba Johsai entered, Tooru took note of the players in his mind.

Refreshing-kun, Glasses-kun, Glasses-kun’s sidekick with the annoying serve, the Captain, Tarzan-Jesus, the Libero, the loud baldie, Chibi-chan, bench-warmers one, two, three, and…

No Tobio-chan?

Sure, this wasn’t like the first practice they had scheduled. Karasuno wasn’t forced to use Tobio or risk Aoba Johsai pulling from the practice like before. Karasuno wasn’t just any no-name school asking to play with the powerhouses—they were a powerhouse themselves, having gone to Nationals and making it quite far. But Tobio was still one of their greatest weapons, especially when used in conjunction with the Chibi. His strategy was unparalleled. If he was injured, it didn’t make sense not to at least  _ have him watching _ so he could come up with strategies in the future or looking for holes in defense or technique.

Huffing, Tooru walked up to Daichi, offering his hand like a good team captain— _ retired _ team captain, something in him hissed. Sawamura shook his hand, his grip as tight as his smile. “Where’s Tobio-chan, Sawamura-san?”

“Unfortunately, he was busy tonight. Suga will be playing setter for all the sets.”

Tooru didn’t miss the dismissal in Sawamura’s tone. It might’ve been strange that they both had retired members playing in the practice match but it wasn’t that big of a deal. And it wasn’t like Karasuno had any other choice: the only setters on the team were Tobio and Refreshing-kun. At least, until the new first-years would come in a few months when the new school year began. Tooru nodded, bowed to the referees, and walked back to his team.

Distracted the entire match, Karasuno stuck close behind Seijoh for all five sets they played. But without Tobio there, they were left without the extra push needed to slingshot them above the powerhouse school.  _ Why the hell wasn’t he there?  _ He would hate to be the reason their team lost. Not to mention, Tobio  _ loved _ his team. They were the family he was deprived of growing up, the people he relied on. He wasn’t just “busy”, he couldn’t be.

The bus-ride back to campus wasn’t too long—Aoba Johsai and Karasuno weren’t too far apart—and Tooru’s feet found himself walking in the opposite direction of his home once the coach dismissed them all for the night. Cracked sidewalks leading his way, Tooru didn’t look up until—

_ Kageyama Household. _

A worn wooden sign with faded black paint. Tooru knew of Tobio’s familial issues. How could he not? It was all anyone talked about at Kitagawa Daiichi. Tooru knew that Tobio’s parents died when he was in first grade, that he was taken into a foster home, that he was later adopted by old man Kageyama, that he was lonely. Very lonely. He didn’t have parents, he didn’t have any biological siblings. He didn’t have anyone or anything.

Still on autopilot, Tooru raised his hand and pressed the doorbell next to the front gate. 

The front door opened a few moments later, with small footsteps bringing someone outside and to the gate. Kageyama Tobio cracked open the gate, his curious eyes peering out as he answered.

“Oikawa-senpai?”

“Tobio-chan.”

Neither spoke for a few moments.

“You weren’t at today’s practice game.”

It was much more of an observation than a question. Just like it was more of an unconscious thought spoken aloud than it was a conscious comment.

“Uh… no,” Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed. “I wasn’t. I had to babysit tonight.”

_ Babysit? _ As far as Tooru knew, old man Kageyama didn’t do fostering anymore. He said he was getting too old for it, and dedicated himself to taking care of his three adopted kids, two of which were already moved out of the house. Tobio was the only one left. So he couldn’t be babysitting a foster sibling. It wouldn’t be a neighbor because who in their right mind would trust  _ Kageyama Tobio _ with their kid.

“You’re taking care of a kid?”

As if on cue, a loud cry pierced the air from behind the open front door. Tobio’s eyes widened and he pulled the gate open wider. “You can come in, senpai. Just close the gate behind you.”

Tobio took off running into the house, leaving Tooru bewildered. After the stupor wore off, he stepped onto the property and shut the front gate. He had only been inside the Kageyama household once in his life, and it was back in junior high when Tobio had been sick but permission slips were handed out for the upcoming tournament. Tooru, as the captain, was entrusted with making sure Tobio’s legal guardian got the piece of paper.

“Tobio-chan?” Tooru asked, removing his shoes in the genkan. Sure, he might have disliked the kid in middle school, but he still had  _ manners. _

“In the living room, senpai!”

Tooru followed the sound of Tobio’s voice and walked into the western-style living room, complete with old couches, lots of photographs hanging on the walls, and a TV sitting atop a display case. But the main thing that caught Tooru’s eye was the wooden crib up against one of the walls.

There, Tobio stood, reaching down into the crib with gentle hands, and picking up the tiniest human creature that Tooru had ever seen. A squirming, noisy bundle of pink. 

“You were left in charge of a random baby?”

Tobio glared at Tooru and produced a baby bottle from out of thin air, pressing it to the baby’s lips. It was like second nature, the way Tobio cradled the baby in one arm, holding onto the bottle with another. “This is Asuka. She’s not random,” Tobio stated before turning on one heel and stalking off towards the kitchen.

It took Tooru another few moments of stunned silence to stumble off in that direction. By the time he got there, Tobio had balanced the bottle against the junction of his neck and shoulder, freeing up one hand to stir the pot of food on the stove. It was a quick and easy move, something obviously perfected through trial and error. Just how much had Tobio practiced?

“Uhm,” Tooru began, watching the scene carefully and wondering if he should intervene. Because as much as Tobio looked like he had everything under control, it  _ could not _ be comfortable doing three things at once—holding the baby, feeding the baby, and cooking. “Do you need me to help you with anything?”

“Do you know how to hold a baby, senpai?”

“I mean… yes? I took care of my nephew a few times when he was still a baby.”

“Okay.” Tobio set down the wooden spoon and walked over to Tooru, taking the bottle within his grasp once more. With a quick and effortless transfer, Tooru had an armful of  _ baby, _ with a milk bottle grasped in his other hand. Tobio went back to stirring, adding a few final spices and tasting the stew before turning the burner off. Tooru froze until Asuka started squirming and whimpering. He pressed the bottle back to her lips.

She immediately quieted down, settling deeper into his arms and relaxing. She was practically weightless and she smelled of baby powder and laundry detergent—something clean and delicate. It must’ve been quite a contrast to the smell of sweat and salonpas that Tooru  _ knew _ he had on him.

The silence was  _ killing _ Tooru. “So… I didn’t know you had another foster sibling.”

“She’s not a foster sibling,” Tobio said, pulling out two bowls from a cupboard and spooning a little rice into them.

“So… who is she then?”

“Asuka,” he said like it was obvious, placing two bowls of rice and stew onto the counter. “My daughter.”

Tooru thought he was hallucinating. “Oh,  _ haha, _ very funny. It’s not possible.”

“You’re right, she’s not legally mine yet,” Tobio reached into a drawer and pulled out a few spoons and chopsticks. His movements were quick and practiced, using as little energy as possible. “But as soon as I turn twenty, I’m applying for the adoption license.”

Tobio slid the bowl and utensils across the counter, even as Tooru stared at him with a gaping jaw. His mind wasn’t processing everything quickly enough. “Wait— you… you can’t be serious. Is she…  _ biologically…” _

“You’re asking if I  _ made _ her? God, no, she’s Miwa-nee’s daughter,” Tobio said, reaching across the counter to pull Asuka back into his arms. If Tooru remembered correctly, Miwa was the middle Kageyama adopted child, who had graduated from Aoba Johsai about three or four years before Tooru did. Tobio adjusted the bottle to lean against his shoulder once more, freeing up his hand to brush back the tiny little hairs on Asuka’s head. He had a look of complete adoration on his face as he spoke. “Miwa got pregnant while she was at college… she found out really late and gave birth and wanted to give Asuka up for adoption but… Papa and I couldn’t let her. The adoption and fostering rates are too low here in Japan. Asu-chan would never stand a chance. So he took custody of her and Miwa-nee sends us some money from her job in Tokyo every few weeks.”

However noble the cause was, there was no changing the fact that a  _ fifteen year-old boy _ was taking care of a  _ baby _ all on his own. “So you decided to take care of her by yourself?”

“Papa does the work when I’m at school and practice. When I’m at home, it’s all my responsibility. Today, he had a doctor’s appointment in Tokyo so I had to miss school and the practice match. I got all my work in advance and the school gave me permission.”

Tooru winced. He remembered when Takeru was a baby—he cried every three hours to get fed, change his diaper, sometimes even for no reason at all. How did Tobio get any sleep? How did he get homework done? How the hell did he balance practice within all that as well?

“How old is she?”

“She’s almost five months. She’s a little small for her age because she was born early but she’s healthy as can be.” Tobio glanced down at Asuka, smiling brightly down at her. “Isn’t that right, Asu-chan~? You’re the happiest baby in Japan, aren’t you?”

Asuka squealed around the nib of her bottle, raising her hands to lightly tap at Tobio’s cheeks. She giggled when he made a silly face. Tobio’s eyes lit up with joy as he teased the girl— teased  _ his daughter. _ They didn’t look much alike: Asuka’ eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Her skin was a bit lighter than Tobio’s. The only thing they shared was their dark, straight hair; but even then, they were different shades of black. Tobio’s was slightly more blue and Asuka’s leaned towards a chocolate brown. 

But it was so plainly obvious that Tobio loved and cared for Asuka. It might not have been fatherhood yet (it was probably more akin to big brother-little sister) but it was definitely  _ something. _ And by the way Asuka seemed to brighten up whenever Tobio fixed his attention on her, she recognized that Tobio was someone she trusted wholeheartedly.

At first, Oikawa didn’t get it. Tobio loves volleyball—maybe even more than he loves himself. He doesn’t have real parents or a family, so volleyball and his team at Karasuno are the closest things to his heart. The only things he has that are  _ his _ . So why would Tobio miss a practice match for no reason? It made absolutely no sense. What mattered more than volleyball?

But now Oikawa understands: Asu-chan’s not Tobio’s, per se, but she’s the closest thing he’s come to truly loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Asuka - “flying bird” from the kanji 飛鳥


End file.
